Jalousie
by Angeline-Devil
Summary: Winry Rockbell entre au lycée elle y fait la rencontre de Edward, ils deviennent amis, puis entre en jeu une nouvelle personne: Nao Usui, ce qui n'est pas au gout d'Edward puisque Nao s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Winry.
1. Chapter 1

**Winry avait des cheveux longs blonds comme les blés avec une frange, éternellement attachés en queue de cheval laissant deux longues mèches encadrer son visage ovale. Les yeux de couleur bleu Océan très beaux. Une poitrine généreuse et une silhouette svelte et gracieuse. En bref c'était une jolie adolescente de quinze ans.**

**Demain elle rentrerait en seconde, ce qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, pour tout dire, elle était terrifiée rien qu'à cette simple idée. Tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas son grand-frère l'appeler.**

**_ WINRY !**

**_ Hein, quoi ? Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées sombres.**

**_ Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, ça va pas ?**

**_ Mais si, t'inquiète.**

**_ Je parie que t'es en train de stresser à mort à cause de ta rentrée ! Dit son frère aîné non sans un sourire narquois.**

**_ Déjà, je suis pas en train je suis debout, et de plus de quoi je me mêle ! Répliqua sa sœur acide.**

**_ C'est bon t'énerves pas comme ça, ce que tu peux être teigneuse quand tu t'y mets !**

**_ Pardon ? Mais rappel moi qui a commencé en premier ? **

**_ Toi... Dit Baku en commençant à s'esquiver rapidement vers l'escalier.**

**_ Espèce de... Cria Winry en le pourchassant à travers toute la maison.**

**Quand elle l'attraperait il passera un sale quart-d'heure.**

**_ Itai. marmonna Baku en disant bonjour au sol. **

**Elle l'avait enfin rattraper et lui faisait subir sa colère à grands coups de clé à molette.**

**_ Démone... continua t-il tout bas.**

**_ Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Winry en levant derechef sa clé.**

**_ Moi ? Non absolument pas voyons...**

**Winry laissa ce qui restait de son frère et monta dans sa chambre, alla à sa salle de bain personnelle qui se trouvait au fond.**

**Et prit une douche bien chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus pour se venger un peu plus de Baku. Une fois finit, elle se lava les dents et se mit en pyjama. Elle cria bonne nuit à son frère et se coucha dans son lit. Elle essaya de s'endormir mais c'était peine perdu, elle pensait sans cesse à cette maudite rentrée. Elle finit cependant par s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil.**

**DRIIIIIIIIING.**

**Winry tâtonna sans ouvrir les yeux son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, pour qu'il arrête de faire ce pénible bruit qui l'avait tiré de ses songes.**

**Elle changea de position, puis ouvrit soudainement les yeux, ça venait de faire tilt dans son esprit. C'était la rentrée tant redoutée !**

**Elle regarda le réveil qui affichait sept heures cinq. Bon elle avait encore du temps devant elle le bus ne passant qu'à huit heures,et l'arrêt était à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.**

**Elle se mit à quatre pattes sur son lit pour s'étirer comme un chat, se leva pour aller à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner.**

**Pas de Baku en vu, il devait surement dormir encore. Winry se fit ses tartines fétiches au nutella tout en se demandant se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre pour ce grand jour, les mangea, et alla s'habiller en ayant choisit, un haut noir avec un grand papillon argenté par dessus un gilet gris, un baggy noir et des baskets noir. Une fois finit elle se lava les dents se coiffa mais, pour une fois n'attacha pas ses cheveux, ce qui était rare. Mais il était vrai que ce jour là n'était pas n'importe quel jour, elle rentrée en seconde après tout !**

**Sept heures cinquante,**

**il fallait partir. La blonde mit son sac à têtes de mort sur le dos en prenant son mp3. Winry adorait écouter de la musique, elle ne peux tout simplement pas sans passer, c'était comme ses tartines au nutella.**

**Elle arriva à l'arrêt de bus, des gens qui étaient là, et comme elle était nouvelle dans la ville elle ne connaissait personne. Elle resta debout en observant les gens présent, quand le bus arriva, Winry fut la dernière à monter elle vit qu'il restait deux sièges vide. Elle soupira de soulagement en allant s'assoir près de la fenêtre, le chauffeur attendit un peu au cas où il ai des retardataires. Ce fut le cas, un garçon entra et se dirigea vers elle, vu que c'était la seule place de libre. Elle le dévisagea, il était plutôt petit, et possédait des yeux or à vous couper le souffle, d'ailleurs le sien était bel et bien coupé. Il était vraiment beau avec son menton volontaire et ses cheveux blonds un peu plus foncés que ceux de Winry, étaient attachés en tresse.**

**Il s'assit et le bus démarra, la blonde reprit sa respiration. Ils se regardaient tous les deux du coins de l'œil, en détournaient les yeux dès qu'il se croisaient. Cela continua durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'arrivée, les élèves descendirent un à un, quand ce fut le tour de Winry elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec intérêt. Un petit portail vert était ouvert et tous allaient dans cette direction. Elle suivit le mouvement toujours sans lâcher des yeux le Lycée imposant qui lui faisait face.**

**La blonde une fois dans la cour s'étonna, car finalement ce ne la changeait pas tellement de celle de son ancien collège, c'était juste plus grand. Une sonnerie tonna soudain, la faisant sursauter. Elle suivit le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait sur ce qui lui semblé être le tableau d'affichage. Winry chercha son nom sur la fiche, puis se trouva, elle était en seconde B. il y avait en tout dans chaque niveau six classes. Une voix retentit dans un haut parleur annonçant la bienvenue aux élèves et demanda à ce qu'ils se rangent devant la fiche où leur nom était inscrit. Pour Winry c'était déjà fait, elle vit alors le garçon qui était assit à coté d'elle dans le car.**

**_ Toi aussi t'es en seconde B ? demanda t-il.**

**_ Oui, moi c'est Winry et toi ?**

**_ Edward.» dit-il en souriant.**

**Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement, qu'il était beau quand il souriait !**

**_ Je viens tout juste d'emménager avec mon frère Baku, ce qui fait que je ne connais personne... Dit Winry d'une petite voix.**

**_ Dans ce cas veux tu devenir mon amie ?**

**_ Euh... oui d'accord. Accepta t-elle en rougissant légèrement.**

**Un professeur arriva et leur dit de lui suivre. Ils rentrèrent dans un très grand hall, montèrent un escalier, et prirent un couloir à droite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était marqué salle 8.**

**Ils entrèrent, Winry et Edward s'installèrent à une table au fond de la classe. L'adulte se présenta étant le professeur de mathématiques, Winry lui lança un regard noir, les mathématiques étaient pour elle un véritable enfer et ne lui servirait pas plus tard. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard: mécanicienne, ou un truc du genre mais qui est un rapport avec la mécanique, elle adorait ça, elle ne faisait que ça, une vrai fanatique !**

**_ Pourquoi regardes-tu le prof de cette manière ? interrogea Edward se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put lui faire pour qu'elle lance un regard à faire reculer plus d'un.**

**_ Il enseigne la pire matière qui soit...**

**_ Ah... attends c'est juste pour ça ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ T'es vraiment bizarre. Dit Edward en soupirant.**

**_ Je sais, on me le dis souvent.**

**_ Bon je vous dérange pas trop vous deux au fond ! Dit M. Armstrong le prof de maths.**

**Ils se turent le reste du cours. Deux heures plus tard, c'était enfin la récréation. Les deux blonds firent plus ample connaissance.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme groupes ou chanteurs de musique ? demanda Edward.**

**_ Oh et bien, Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park, Tryo, des chanteur japonnais, des ending et opening ainsi que des ost de manga, Green Day, System of a Down, et pleins d'autre choses. Énuméra Winry sous le regard éberlué de son nouvel ami.**

**_ Bah quoi ?**

**_ J'écoute pareil ! Attend tu connais Donjon de Naheulbeuk ?**

**_ J'adore trop cette saga mp3 ! Et toi tu connais Les Deux Minutes du Peuple ?**

**_ J'adore aussi !**

**_ On a pleins de trucs en communs alors ! S'exclama Edward les yeux brillant.**

**_ C'est clair ! T'aime quoi comme mangas ? Demanda t-elle.**

**Mais juste à ce moment là, la cloche retentit, ils rentrèrent en classe en suivant les autres élèves tout en râlant.**

**Deux autres heures plus tard, c'était la pause de midi pour leur plus grand soulagement, ils avaient la dalle.**

**_ On mange ensemble ? Demanda Winry bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.**

**_ Évidemment ! Avec qui d'autre je pourrais manger !**

**La blonde sourit jusqu'au oreille à cette réponse. A table ils reprirent la conversation où ils l'avaient laissée.**

**_ Alors t'aimes quoi comme mangas ? reformula Winry.**

**_ Voyons, alors Fairy Tail, One Piece, Avatar, Bleach, Dreamland, et te moques pas mais aussi Lovely Complex... Dit Edward en rougissant un peu.**

**_ J'aime tous ceux que tu as dit, même Lovely Complex, d'ailleurs je ne me moque pas, c'est rare que un garçon regarde des shojo, mais je crois que j'ai une petite idée de pourquoi tu le regarde.» Lança Winry en esquissant un sourire en coin sur sa dernière phrase.**

**_ Je t'écoutes... Dit le blond en se méfiant.**

**_ A mon avis c'est parce-que Otani à le même complexe que toi, être petit.»**

**_ JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! cria Edward en se levant brusquement.**

**_ Oh que si. Dit calmement Winry en se levant à son tour.**

**_ Non !**

**_ Si !**

**_ Non !**

**_ Si !**

**Ils s'affrontèrent en se lançant des regards plus noirs les uns que les autres. Aucun des deux blonds ne voulaient céder, et tandis qu'il se disputaient, ils ne c'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté le self et qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'un immense chêne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devant celui-ci se trouvait un jeune garçon d'environs leur âge qui les regarda surprit, quand Winry sortit sa clé à molette (elle l'emportait partout avec elle) pour l'abattre sur le crâne du pauvre Edward qui se retrouva K.O par terre. La blonde leva les yeux, et croisa le regard du garçon en face d'elle. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux d'un noir jais en bataille, les yeux vert avec de petites striures dorés. Il était vraiment mignon.**

**_ Euh, pourquoi l'as-tu frappé avec une clé anglaise ? Demanda t-il en désignant Edward.**

**_ Il m'a énervé c'est tout. Répondit-elle en faisant un sourire sadique.**

**Edward se releva et dévisagea l'autre garçon d'un regard suspicieux. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout la façon dont il regardait sa nouvelle amie, sans qu'il sache pourquoi il avait très envie de le frapper, cette façon qu'il avait de regarder Winry lui faisait froid dans le dos. **

**Winry, elle, ne le remarqua pas. Le brun reprit la parole.**

**_ Il doit quand même bien il y avoir une raison pour que tu le frappe ainsi non ? _ Cet espèce de nain à tresse qui veux pas s'avouer qu'il est petit... Lança Winry en regardant l'intéressé du coin de l'œil.**

**_ T'as dit quoi là ! S'exclama ledit nain à tresse en faisant face à la blonde.**

**_ Et en plus t'es sourds ? J'ai dit NAIN A TRESSE ! S'exclama t-elle à son tour, les mains sur les hanches.**

**_ Holà calmez-vous ! Tempera le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule des deux combattants. Le blond se dégagea brusquement en lançant un regard haineux à la fois à Winry et à l'autre garçon.**

**_ On ne connait même pas nom. Ronchonna t-il.**

**_ Ah oui, excusez-moi je m'appelle Nao Usui et vous ?**

**_ Moi c'est Winry Rockbell, et lui Edward...**

**_ Elric, mon nom de famille est Elric. Termina Edward d'un air blasé.**

**_ OK, je vois**

**La sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours sonna tout à coup, ce qui fit sursauter les trois adolescents. Le reste de l'après-midi fut d'un ennuie mortel, sauf au moment de la récrée, où Nao alla voir Winry. Cela énerva tellement Edward qu'il fut très désagréable tout le long.**

**Fin de la journée, Winry monta dans le bus qui devait la ramener chez elle, seul détail, Edward semblait être encore de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce Nao Usui, de plus, elle et le blond étaient de nouveaux assis à côté comme au matin.**

**_ Dis... Tenta la blonde en regardant son ami avec une certaine timidité.**

**_ Nani ? Répondit-il d'un ton plutôt doux, qui la surprit.**

**_ Pourquoi étais-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur quand Nao est arrivé ? Demanda Winry d'une traite.**

**_ C'est à cause de la façon dont il t'a regardé qui m'as énervé.**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ Bah c'est vrai quoi ! Il te regardait comme si t'étais...un trophée à remporter...**

**_ T'exagère !**

**_ Absolument pas m'enfin ! **

**Le car arriva sur cette dernière réplique d'Edward, ils descendirent et allèrent dans deux directions totalement opposées, non sans un regard discret vers l'autre. Quand Winry rentra dans sa maison elle lança son traditionnel**

**_ Tadaima ! **

**Personne cependant ne lui répondit, Baku devait être donc encore au boulot. Elle se fit ses tartines, monta dans sa chambre, mis sa sono en marche sur un CD de Linkin Park, balança son sac dans un coin, enleva ses chaussures, sortit son journal et commença à écrire:**

**«Cher journal, aujourd'hui je suis enfin rentré au lycée ! Les cours étaient tout de même pénibles et on a déjà des devoirs... Ce n'est que demain que commence mon premier cours de mécanique, j'ai trop hâte ! Dans le bus ce matin, j'ai rencontré Edward Elric, il est assez beau ! En plus on a les même goûts c'est dingue ! Bon le seul problème c'est qu'il est vraiment trop susceptible concernant sa taille qui n'est pas très grande... Alors du coup on s'est bagarré, contre un chêne je lui ai fais goûter ma clé, et là on a rencontré Nao Usui, il est aussi beau ! On a commencé à faire connaissance et tout, et là Edward est devenu vachement grognon, c'était bizarre. Il m'a dit que Nao l'énervait à me regarder comme si j'étais «un trophée à remporter». Franchement j'ai trouvé ça débile ! Du coup on s'est fait la gueule en descendant du bus... Mais je lui ai quand même jeté un coup d'œil avant de partir, il me semble qu'il a fait pareil mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'espère que demain ce sera fini...»**

**Winry referma son journal intime à clé, et alla le planquer dans un tiroir de sa commode fermant lui aussi à clé, et s'attaqua avec courage à ses exercices de maths. Elle avait à peine fini que son frère rentra. Elle descendit l'accueillir et l'aida à faire le dîner. Pendant le repas, Baku essaya bien de l'interroger sur sa première journée, mais celle-ci ne répondait que par monosyllabes n'inspirant qu'à un bain brûlant. Il finit par abandonner, et débarrassa la table. La blonde alla prendre son bain, se sécha, mis son pyjama, se lava les dents, se démêla les cheveux, et souhaita bonne nuit à son grand-frère depuis sa chambre. Elle retrouva la chaleur de sa couette avec délice et s'endormit rapidement, exténuée par sa rude journée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le lendemain, la même scène se reproduisit comme la veille sauf que Winry n'était plus aussi exciter, et qu'elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Après quatre tartines de Nutella elle partit à l'arrêt de bus, Edward était là, pile en même temps qu'elle. Il souriait tout en s'avançant vers elle pour lui faire la bise, les deux blonds étaient tous les deux légèrement rouge quand ils se séparèrent. Le car arriva, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se chamaillèrent à propos de la taille d'Edward avant d'être devant le lycée. Quand Winry descendit, elle repéra Nao Usui non loin du portail, il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Elle marcha vers lui et l'apostropha:  
>- Salut Nao, tu attends quelqu'un ?<br>- Coucou Win' oui , c'est toi que j'attendais je ne prends pas le bus, je suis externe et ça fait un moment que j'attendais de te voir arriver.  
>La blonde lui offrit son plus beau sourire tandis qu'ils traversaient le portail, puis ils allèrent au pied du chêne où ils s'étaient rencontrés pas plus tard qu'hier. Soudainement, une pensée traversa l'esprit de notre jeune Rockbell.<br>" Mince avec Nao qui m'attendait j'ai complètement oublié Ed ! Mais où peut-il bien être ? J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop..."  
><strong> 

**POV EDWARD**

**Je marchai furieusement en tapant dans tout ce que je rencontrai sur mon chemin. Mes pensées étaient confuses, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'étais en colère, tout ce que je savais c'est que ce Nao Usui commençait à me taper prodigieusement sur les nerf. Mes pensées donnaient ceci:  
>"Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type à lui tourner autour et à lui sortir une tirade ridicule sur le fait qu'il attendait "impatiemment" de la voir arriver ! Pfft ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve ! Grr, et puis son regard qui se fait carnassier quand il lui sourit... Raah ! Et elle, elle n'y voit que du feu, mais merde quoi ! Il ne mérite même pas qu'une fille aussi génial lui adresse le moindre regard. Elle qui est si cool et jolie avec ses grand yeux bleu Océan, ses lèvre pulpeuses, ses cheveux aussi blond que les blés sont comme un rayon de soleil. Elle a un sacré caractère, mais c'est ce que j'aime, on a pleins de choses en communs, et c'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours... Je me sens fondre lorsque je la voit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive serai-je..."<br>En pleine réflexion interne, je ne remarquai pas la personne juste en face de moi, et inévitablement rentrai dedans. Nous tombâmes tous deux à terre, je dévisageai la personne en face de moi avec de grand yeux écarquillés. Car il ne s'agissait d'autre que de Winry qui se releva en me tendant la main avec un regard inquiet.  
>- ça va Ed ?<br>- Oui oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins ?  
>- Non, je vais bien merci, justement je te cherchais... Dit-elle en détournant les yeux, devant mes yeux qui semblaient la déstabiliser.<br>- Ah oui vraiment, pourquoi ?  
>- Bah tout simplement parce-que je voulais te demander quelque chose.<br>Cette fois, elle me regarda bien en face même si son teint était un peu rouge. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi avant de prendre la parole.  
>- De quoi s'agit-il ? Ayant exactement la même couleur que la blonde sur les joues.<br>Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me répondre la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le commencement des cours.**

**FIN POV EDWARD **

**POV NORMAL  
><strong> 

**Ils râlèrent en chœur en regardant leur emploi du temps, ils avaient cours de sport pendant deux heures. Heureusement Winry avait bien déjeuné et avait même prévue un petit en-cas pour la récrée...  
>Après s'être changée elle retrouva Edward au gymnase, le prof leur annonça qu'ils commençaient par le cycle de volley. Deux heures plus tard, Winry avait trébuché et pris le ballon une bonne dizaine de fois, en sachant que c'était Edward qui était le principal responsable, comme par hasard... Ils s'engueulèrent comme d'habitude, histoire de changer...<br>A l'heure de la récréation, la blonde partagea son goûter avec Edward tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient leurs opinions sur le dernier épisode de Fairy Tail. Ensuite les deux adolescents passèrent tout le cours de maths à se faire la guerre. Puis ce fut la dernière heure de la matinée, c'était un cours de mécanique pour Winry, et un cours de physique cantique pour Edward. Elle s'amusa beaucoup lors de son premier cours, de plus son professeur était vraiment génial ! Cependant ne pas avoir son ami blond à ses côtés lui manquait, elle s'était habituée à sa présence à côté d'elle en cours. L'heure de la pause arriva finalement et les deux amis se retrouvèrent pour aller manger au self, ils étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien tout en mangeant tranquillement, quand soudain, Nao Usui s'invita sans prévenir à leur table. Ce qui évidemment ne fut pas au goût de l'Elric, qui brusquement ne se montra plus aussi bavard, en affichant une mine renfrogné. Quand à Winry, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se comportait ainsi était tout de même contente de voir le brun qui avait toujours une histoire intéressante à raconter. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se restaurer, ils retournèrent sous le même chêne qu'au matin. Il s'assirent dans l'herbe, mais à peine Nao s'était-il assis, qu'il dut se relever pour aller en cour à cause de la sonnerie retentissante. Il s'excusa auprès des autres avant de filer, Edward était soulagé de le voir enfin s'éloigner, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.  
>- Au fait tu voulais me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure non ? Dit le blond après quelques minutes de silence.<br>- Ah oui ! Tu savais que Linkin Park donne un concert dans notre ville ce week-end ?  
>- Sérieux ! Mais c'est super ça ! S'exclama l'adolescent des étoiles pleins les yeux.<br>- Et tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur ? Continua Winry en affichant un sourire de triomphe.  
>- Non, mais quelque chose me dis que je vais bientôt savoir.<br>- Yep, j'ai deux places au premier rang ! Annonça t-elle en lui prenant les mains pour les faire tournoyer.  
>- Alors ça veut dire qu'on n'y va ensemble ?<br>- Évidemment chibi-baka !  
>- Eh oh je suis pas un chibi-baka !<br>- Si ! Rétorqua Winry en riant.  
>Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées, et leur visage était à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Les yeux brillants ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu mais, à la seconde où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, la sonnerie tonna de nouveau, cassant ce moment magique. Les deux adolescents sortirent de leur bulle brutalement, totalement désorientés, les joues en feu et les sens en alerte. L'après-midi se déroula sans qu'aucun des deux ne reparla de se qui avait failli se produire. Le soir, Winry avait la tête dans les nuages, le cœur au chaud et faisant semblant de rien avec son grand-frère. Mais celui-ci, la connaissant mieux que quiconque, peut-être plus qu'elle même, n'était pas dupe et se doutait de quelque chose. Il était bien décidé à savoir quoi, alors il se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau pendant l'heure du repas.<br>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive frangine mais tu m'as l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui. Lança Baku tandis qu'ils mangeaient.  
>- Ah oui vraiment ? Répondit distraitement Winry en enfournant ses légumes.<br>- Ouais et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi...  
>- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Demanda la benjamine en fronçant les sourcils, elle qui croyait avoir caché son jeu c'était raté.<br>- Bah tout simplement parce-que je suis ton grand-frère que tu admires, aimes et adores !  
>- En tout cas c'est sûr que c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe le vieux... Rétorqua Winry acide.<br>- Sois plus respectueuse envers ton aîné je te pris jeune fille !  
>- Hey ! Tu n'es pas mon père alors arrêtes ! Cria t-elle en se levant pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle mit le son de sa chaîne aussi fort qu'elle pouvait le supporter, prit rageusement son journal intime et se mit à écrire:<br>**

**"Cher journal, aujourd'hui deuxième jour au lycée et mon premier cours de mécanique, c'était vraiment extra ! Nao est venu me voir et encore une fois Edward a agit de façon bizarre, je ne le comprend vraiment pas ! Nao est pourtant quelqu'un de gentil, il a, à chaque fois une super histoire à me raconter ! A midi, j'ai invité Edward au concert de Linkin Park ! Juste après que Nao soit partit en cours. Mais après il s'est passé un truc étrange, je crois qu'on a failli s'embrasser... Je lui tenais les mains, je l'ai traité de chibi-baka, il s'est emballé (le contraire m'aurais étonné) on s'est rapproché et là, pile au moment où on allait... Bref, la sonnerie a sonné de nouveau. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser, et des papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse... Serai-je..."  
><strong> 

**L'adolescente leva les yeux de son journal, regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de le refermer et d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle se prépara ensuite à se coucher, mais d'abord, elle descendit au salon pour s'excuser auprès de Baku.  
>- Je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure...<br>- Ce n'est rien petite sœur, ce n'était pas pas vraiment mes affaires non plus. Lui répondit-il gentiment.  
>- En fait j'ai... invité un garçon à aller au concert de ce week-end...<br>- Comment s'appelle t-il ? S'enquit son frère en haussant un cil.  
>- Edward Elric, il est dans ma classe. On est devenu amis, on a pleins de choses en communs et il est très sympa.<br>- Je vois, bon aller va te coucher Winry demain il y a classe. Dit Baku en l'embrassant sur le front.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La semaine passa en un éclair, on était déjà samedi, jour du concert. Winry était en phase de préparation: mini-jupe noire, collant sombre, bottines et haut bleu-marine avec un léger décolleté. Ensuite, venait la partie où il fallait se coiffer, elle opta pour s'attacher les cheveux avec une pince. Puis, après ce fut au tour du maquillage, là ce fut plus délicat car Winry n'était pas une experte, finalement elle se fit des yeux de biche, mit de l'eye-liner, du mascara et du fard-à-paupière de même couleur que son tee-shirt, un petit coup de gloss et l'adolescente était fin prête. Edward avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher à huit heure, il était moins cinq. Elle descendit pour patienter, le blond arriva pile à l'heure et quand elle ouvrit la porte ils eurent un choc tous deux. Edward portait un jean noir avec une chemise décontracté, ses cheveux étaient une fois n'est pas coutume attachés en queue de cheval. Ils se dévoraient littéralement, chacun surpris par l'apparence de l'autre. Winry brisa cependant le silence:  
>- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda t-elle doucement.<br>- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Edward souriant, touché par sa gentillesse.  
>Ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, se regardèrent le dernier épisode d'un manga sortie, ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins à propos de détails sans importance, avant d'aller sur la place central de la ville assister à l'évènement tant attendu, le concert de Linkin Park fut grandiose ! Les deux amis s'étaient bien éclatés. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'Edward raccompagna Winry chez elle. Devant la porte, alors qu'il aller repartir, elle l'apostropha:<br>- Ed attends !  
>- Nani ?<br>- Je... euh... à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé mardi midi... S'interrompit-elle cherchant ses mots.  
>- Tu veux dire quand on a failli... Continua Edward en retournant près d'elle.<br>- Oui... Dit la blonde en rougissant allègrement se tordant les doigts nerveusement.  
>Elle n'était pas la seule à être cramoisie, Edward était dans le même état. Mais avant que Winry n'ajouta quoi que se soit, son ami s'était encore rapproché d'elle, et la regardait de ses yeux or avec intensité, suspendu à ses lèvres, qu'il trouvait très attirantes soit-dit-en passant...<br>- Eh bien ça me hante et je me demandais sinon ne pourrait pas... Commença t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
>Mais alors qu'elle fixait le sol totalement embarrassée, elle sentit une main chaude lui relever le menton. Tous les deux avaient l'esprit embrumé, leurs yeux étaient rivés à l'autre. Le coeur battant la chamade, Edward approcha son visage à celui de Winry sans cesser de tenir sa mâchoire, tandis que son autre main alla pêcher celle de notre jeune blonde. Leur corps de rapprochèrent avec lenteur, ils étaient maintenant extrêmement proche, les deux adolescents fermèrent alors les paupières, leur front se rencontrèrent ainsi que leur nez. Winry sentait tous ses sens s'enflammer, elle pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant du garçon sur tout son visage. Il en était de même pour lui, c'est alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent comme la première fois, avant de s'unirent. Ils échangèrent le plus doux et tendre baiser de leur jeune vie. Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur, leur poumons réclamant de l'oxygène. Dès qu'ils reprirent leur souffle ils se regardèrent avec envie avant de s'embrassant une seconde fois avec fougue. Ce fut un langoureux baiser presque sauvage, Winry avait passé ses mains autour la nuque du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci serrait sa taille avec passion. Quand ils durent se séparer encore, Winry afficha un petit sourire, pareil à celui d'Edward.<br>- J'imagine que cela veut dire que nous sortons ensemble ? Demanda l'adolescente malicieusement.  
>- J'imagine que oui. Répondit-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus, heureux comme jamais.<br>- Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle un "coup de foudre".  
>- C'est fort possible.<br>- De toute façon d'une certaine manière tu étais déjà mon "petit" ami.  
>- Hein comment ça ?<br>- Bah tu étais petit et mon ami, tu combines les deux et cela donne "petit ami".  
>- Pff ! Méchante.<br>- Yep, mais ne t'en fais pas va, je t'aime quand même !  
>- Vraiment ? Interrogea Edward en faisant la moue.<br>- Mais oui baka ! Répondit Winry en l'attirant à elle pour lui donner un chaste baiser.  
>- Bon bah on se voit lundi. Dit-elle en se retournant pour rentrer.<br>- Non pourquoi pas demain ? Il ont prévu beau l'après-midi, je t'appellerai.  
>- Ok, à demain mon chibi.<br>- A demain ma blonde. Dit-il tac au tac.  
>Edward repartit en grommelant dans sa barbe néanmoins content. Winry, elle, était tellement tremblante qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour réussir à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure correctement. Quand la blonde fut débarbouillée et mit en pyjama, elle fut prise de vertiges en plus d'être toute chose. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, elle se coucha mais ne pu s'endormir qu'au petit matin, se repassant la scène dans les moindres détails en boucle. Il était environs quatorze heure lorsque la sonnerie de son portable la réveilla en sursaut, elle décrocha sans avoir pris le temps de voir qui était son interlocuteur:<br>- Allo Winry ?  
>- Ouais c'est moi... Répondit-elle la bouche empâtée.<br>- Houla je t'es pas bien réveillée ma blonde.  
>- Edward, c'est toi ?<br>- Qui d'autre ? Demanda avec sarcasme l'adolescent.  
>- Bah je sais pas moi, ça aurait très bien pu être Nao.<br>- Ne me parle pas de ce dragueur de mes deux ! Vociféra t-il en gesticulant, bien que ça ne servait pas à grand chose.  
>- Oh du calme chibi-baka !<br>- Grr ! Bon bref soit prête d'ici vingt minutes je viens te chercher.  
>- Aye sir !<br>- A toute.  
>Winry raccrocha, s'étira, se leva en vitesse et alla s'habiller. Puis elle partit prendre son petit-déjeuné en pensant à un certain chibi. D'ailleurs celui-ci était encore une fois très ponctuel. Il s'embrassèrent et sortirent faire un tour.<br>- On va où ? Demanda l'adolescente en lui prenant la main.  
>- Tu verras... Répondit Edward en lui serrant la main, un air mystérieux flottant sur son beau visage.<br>Les deux amoureux étaient sur un petit nuage. Au bout d'un moment il sortirent de la ville pour aller vers une sorte de prairie verdoyante. Ils se dirigèrent par et se callèrent derrière, à l'abri des regards.  
>- C'est là que tu voulais m'emmener ? Interrogea Winry une fois qu'ils étaient allongés.<br>- Ouais ! Répondit le blond en l'attirant à lui.  
>Elle se laissa aller à cette chaude étreinte et ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse de son petit ami. Au creux de ses bras elle se sentait bien et pleinement en sécurité. Edward se mit à caresser doucement les doux cheveux couleurs blé de Winry. Lui aussi se sentait bien et complet, il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il susurra tout contre son oreille:<br>- Je t'aime Winry...  
>- Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. Murmura t-elle en somnolant.<br>Les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, songeant à leur bonheur.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5:**_

**Le lundi matin, Winry se prépara à aller au lycée comme à son habitude. Elle avait mieux dormi que la nuit précédente. Elle était donc fraîche et reposée pour affronter la rentrée de cours. Lorsque l'adolescente arriva à l'arrêt de bus, son nain à tresses blondes de petit ami s'y trouvait déjà, appuyé avec nonchalance contre un mur. Ils se sourirent, heureux de se voir même s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Winry avança vers Edward et lui donna un chaste baiser en guise de bonjour. Une fois le car arrivé, ils s'assirent à côté, se tenant la main comme hébétés. Comme d'habitude Nao Usui attendait Winry au portail du lycée. Edward, -malgré le fait que Winry était l'amie du brun- ne pouvait toujours pas supporter ce type. Le couple s'approcha de Nao se tenant encore la main. Winry lâcha celle d'Edward pour aller faire la bise à Nao et lui parler de son week-end. Son petit ami en retrait fit un bref sourire de victoire à son rival, il avait gagné, c'était lui que la jeune fille aimait, et non Nao. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, quand, sans prévenir Nao eut une expression qu'Edward ne comprit pas. Son rival affichait un air de supériorité, et un sourire narquois. C'était plus qu'étrange, le blond essaya d'interpréter son expression en vain, lui qui s'attendait plutôt à une tête ravagée de déception... Alors pourquoi cet air là ?Il ne s'y attarda pas plus et appela sa petite amie:**

**_ Hey Winry on n'y va ? **

**_ Hai ! Répondit-elle en lui décochant un petit un sourire.**

**_ Bon bah je vous laisse en amoureux alors. A tout à l'heure Win' on se voit à la récréation ! Lança le brun légèrement charmeur qui passa inaperçu pour la blonde, mais pas pour l'autre blond qui le fusilla du regard avant de partir. Les deux adolescents allèrent dans leur coin habituel, sous le chêne, elle, assise sur les genoux, lui, dessus, elle caressait tendrement son visage, retraçant chaque courbes. Ils étaient vraiment aux anges. Cependant, Winry voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.**

**_ Ed ? L'interpella t-elle.**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Interrogea la blonde le couvant de ses profonds yeux océan inquiets. **

**_ Ben oui ! Pourquoi cette drôle de question d'un coup ? Je suis bien là.**

**Winry lui sourit tendrement à cette dernière phrase aussi adorable que la mimique qu'il avait eut en le disant.**

**_ C'est juste...que tu as l'air...préoccupé par quelque chose... Hésita t-elle, piquant un fard devant son regard septique.**

**Il allait répondre, quand la sonnerie annonça le début des cours pour les étudiants.**

**-Ah bah zut alors ! Dit Edward d'un ton faussement désolé, pas mécontent d'échapper aux questions de Winry, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache concernant Nao Usui, il savait hélas qu'elle le réprimanderait. C'est qu'il commençait à bien la connaître notre jeune Rockbell ! Malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison, elle ne comptait certainement pas en rester là pour cette affaire...**

**La matinée s'écoula assez rapidement pour nos tourtereaux, Nao comme prévu retrouva Winry à la récréation de dix heure trente, et Edward pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieille habitudes ne se mêla pas à la conversation, préférant surveiller Nao du coin de l'œil, serrant les dents, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui chuchotait tout bas que le brun était louche et qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. La sonnerie retentit, interrompant les deux amis en plein fou-rire, ils durent retourner en cours, Winry et Nao se saluèrent de la main, Edward quand à lui se contenta d'un imperceptible hochement de tête méfiant. Les deux adolescents allèrent à leur cours de maths durant lequel ils s'ennuyèrent fermement, et firent un morpion à la façon d'Edward. Winry eut un petit pincement au cœur pendant son cours de mécanique qui venait après, elle n'était pas avec son amoureux, celui-ci pensait pareil. Enfin, ce fut l'heure de déjeuné, ils se retrouvèrent tout content au self pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Puis ils retournèrent sous leur arbre préféré. Ils étaient exactement dans la même position qu'au matin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Winry retenta une approche pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas au blond:**

**_ Ed ?**

**_ Oui ? Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu qui ne lui plut pas du tout, se doutant de la question.**

**_ Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu aussi préoccupé ?**

**Il rit nerveusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde, qui le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.**

**_ Mais rien mon ange, ne t'en fait pas tout va bien !**

**_ Mouais, je ne crois pas que se soit tellement le cas mais bon. Dit-elle en arrêtant de lui câliner le visage.**

**_ Mais puisque je te dis que tout va parfaitement bien ! Rétorqua t-il, se levant et s'accroupissant pour lui faire face, il lui pris les mains et poursuit plus doucement.**

**_ Écoute, je te le répète, il n'y a absolument rien qui n'aille pas bien. Il lui serra plus fort les mains tout en disant cela.**

**_ Bon bon, je te fais confiance, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, parles en moi s'il y a le moindre problème. Assura t-elle en parlant d'une voix aussi douce que lui même plus tôt.**

**Il se recoucha sur les genoux de Winry, une pointe de culpabilité lui serrant la gorge. Plus tard Nao Usui arriva devant Winry et Edward, et leur annonça quelque chose qui les surprirent:**

**_ Edward Elric il faut que je te parle.**

**_ C'est important ? Demanda celui-ci en faisant la moue.**

**_ Oui...**

**Le ton de Nao était des plus sérieux. Le blond embrassa Winry avant de se lever, il lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de suivre l'autre garçon plus loin.**

**_ Alors, que veux-tu ? Interrogea Edward sur ses gardes.**

**_ Et bien je me demandais pourquoi...**

**_ Pourquoi quoi ? Coupa le jeune homme.**

**_ Pourquoi est-ce toi qui sors avec Win' ? Reprit Nao très sérieusement avec une légère lueur de malveillance au fond de ses yeux vert.**

**_ Hein ! Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ! C'est quoi cette question bizarre ? Tonna Edward en faisant les gros yeux et serrant les poings, veillant cependant à ne pas alerter sa petite-amie qui les surveillait du regard de temps en temps.**

**_ Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! Tu ne la mérite même pas, tu es tellement...petit et naïf...**

**Les dernières paroles de Nao avaient été lancés comme une claque, méchantes et teintés de folie. Edward sentit la rage enfler rapidement en lui. Il se retient de justesse de ne pas le frapper, mais Nao enfonça le couteau dans la plaie plus loin.**

**_ Franchement, tu n'es rien absolument rien à côté d'elle ! JE suis à sa hauteur et même au dessus d'elle ! S'exclama t-il en riant avec arrogance non dissimulé.**

**Edward baissa la tête, ne laissant plus voir ses yeux or devenus aussi froid que le métal dont ils avaient la couleur.**

**_ C'est toi qui parle d'être à la hauteur ou non, d'être naif et tout ça ?**

**La voix du blond n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Nao s'arrêta de rire, il regarda Edward, un rictus moqueur s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Edward n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Il la releva soudain avec force en souriant, mais son sourire était glacial tout comme ses yeux, il regarda l'autre de bas en haut comme pour le jauger.**

**_ Tss... **

**Fut le seul bruit qui franchit ses lèvres serrés, il retourna au près de Winry, le mépris ayant remplacé la rage en lui. La guerre venait d'être déclaré !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6:**_

_**La guerre venait d'être déclaré !**_

**Quand Edward rejoignit Winry, il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe, elle savait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Elle décida de l'interroger sans tarder:**

**_ Edward que t'a t-il dit ?**

**_ Mmh, écoute Winry ce n'est rien... Éluda le blond, prudent.**

**_ Pfft ! Ed dis-le moi s'il te plaît... Supplia t-elle en faisant de grands yeux de chien battu, une petite moue l'accompagnant.**

**_ Win' arrête, ça marche pas sur moi ce genre de technique !**

**_ Tu veux dire bonjour à ma clé à molette peut être ! S'exclama l'adolescente en lui lançant un regard assassin, brandissant sa clé fétiche sortie d'on ne sait où.**

**Le pauvre Edward marmonna dans sa barbe, elle allait le frapper avec, quand, le bougre fut sauvé une fois encore par la sonnerie. Il adressa un vague sourire à la blonde et partit chercher son sac de cours, il réfléchissait intensément pour trouver impérativement quelque chose à dire à sa petite-amie pour qu'elle ne découvre rien, autrement dit, c'était un homme mort...**

**POV WINRY**

**J'allai à mon tour chercher mon propre sac tout en réfléchissant: «Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ! Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas supporter Nao -Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...- Je me demande ce qu'a pu lui dire Nao, ça avait l'air tellement sérieux... Il ne perd rien pour attendre ce maudit nabot ! Je compte bien savoir de quoi il en retourne, foi de Winry Rockbell ! Mmh je devrais peut-être interroger Nao, j'aurais sûrement plus de chance d'en tirer quelque chose.» **

**Je venais d'arriver devant la classe où devait se dérouler notre heure de français. Edward y était déjà, il me lança un regard timide, mais je n'y prêta pas attention tandis que nous dûmes entrer en cours. Je m'assieds au fond de la salle pour mieux poursuivre mes réflexions tumultueuses.**

**FIN POV WINRY**

**POV NORMAL**

**Edward c'était lui, assis vers le milieu, l'air malheureux que Winry le boude, mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup là et qu'il avait intérêt à bien se rattraper s'il ne voulait pas la perdre pour un truc aussi bête. L'heure passa doucement, mais fini par se terminer au soulagement de tout le monde, surtout, pour deux blonds en particulier. Ils sortirent de la classe, Edward en premier pour attendre Winry à la sortie, le visage déterminé à se faire pardonner. Elle sortit en dernière, s'arrêtant en croisant les bras devant lui.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Je veux te parler Winry.**

**_ Dehors, ok ? Soupira t-elle, ne pouvant résister devant le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il lui sourit en marchant vers l'escalier qui menait à la porte vers l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent sous l'arbre habituel, et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Winry prit la parole en recroisant les bras.**

**_ Alors ? **

**_ Alors, voilà, je tenais à te dire que je ne veux pas que tu me fasse la tête pour si peu, parce-que c'est vraiment dur pour moi que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je tiens trop à toi... Débita Edward en rougissant tel une tomate bien mûre.**

**L'adolescente rougit aussi devant les mots de la-dite tomate bien mûre en face d'elle, qui était en train de regarder au sol toute nerveuse.**

**_ Ed, je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu viens de dire, c'est mignon, mais tu sais, je n'aime pas savoir, surtout, si quelque chose ne va pas pour toi et que tu ne veux pas le dire, c'est que c'est plutôt grave. Donc je veux t'aider à aller mieux.**

**Edward ne sut que dire, il pesait le pour et le contre de le dire, ou de ne pas le dire à la blonde qui l'observait patiente, mais inquiète. Plusieurs options s'imposaient à lui:**

**Premièrement, ne pas lui dire, aller casser la figure de Nao et risquer de la perdre.**

**Deuxièmement, lui dire et qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'il ne puisse pas régler le compte de son rival, et qu'il la perde aussi dans le pire des cas.**

**Troisièmement, lui dire en expliquant bien la situation, et lui demandant d'éviter Nao qu'il n'ai pas envie de lui faire la peau s'il le voit en compagnie de Winry.**

**Il décida d'opter pour la troisième, c'était celle où il avait le plus de chance de ne pas qu'elle le quitte.**

**_ Winry, tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter Nao n'est-ce pas.**

**_ Merci, je ne savais pas dis donc... Lança t-elle ironiquement.**

**_ Oui, bon bref, je t'avais dit pourquoi l'autre fois nan ?**

**_ Ouais à peu près, genre je cite, «Il te regarde comme si t'étais un trophée à remporter.» **

**_ Bah c'est vrai, il fait comme si, et en plus écoute bien ce qu'il m'a dit quand il voulait me parler...**

**Il lui raconta toute la discussion, au fur et à mesure Winry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas jusqu'à maintenant que Nao Usui était ce genre de personne, elle qui le croyais son ami...**

**Edward fut soulagé, elle avait l'air de comprendre que se qu'il lui disait depuis le début est vrai, donc il n'allait pas la perdre, il soupira, libéré de ce poids.**

**_ Pourquoi tu soupires d'un coup là ? Interrogea Winry en lui faisant les gros yeux.**

**_ Parce-que...**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse ça !**

**_ Normal, ce n'en ai pas une. Sourit-il sarcastiquement tout comme le ton de sa voix.**

**_ Ed ! S'écria la blonde furieusement.**

**_ Bah quoi ? **

**_ On dirait que tu veux vraiment que je te fasse encore la tronche. **

**_ Absolument pas ma blonde.**

**_ Et pourtant...**

**_ Tu sais quoi ?**

**_ Non, je sais pas.**

**_ J'ai envie d'un câlin avec ma blondinette préférée ! Dit Edward avec son plus grand sourire.**

**_ Après ce que t'as dit ? Tu rêves là mon petit.**

**_ Je suis pas petit ! **

**_ Si tu l'es !**

**_ Nan je le suis pas !**

**_ Bon bah moi j'y vais.**

**_ Tu vas où ? S'étonna le blond à tresse.**

**_ En cours ! Ça a sonné gros bêta. Ria-t-elle.**

**_ Pas envie d'aller en sport ! Râla t-il en se levant néanmoins.**

**_ C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui se casse la figure et se reçoit le ballon presque toutes les cinq minutes aussi...**

**_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Rétorqua t-il en sifflotant innocemment.**

**_ C'est cela oui... Bref, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !**

**Et ils y allèrent mains dans la mains, heureux comme de rien n'était.**

**Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une menace pesait bien lourd au dessus de leurs pauvres têtes blondes, telle un épée de Damoclès bien aiguisée, attendant son heure...**


End file.
